NARUTO THE ShInIgAmI
by rasensaqib
Summary: 5 years before Naruto left konoha after madara,5 years later he's back and with extreme power,he has experience and power,he also knows how to play the guitar like a badass.


I don't own I did I would've killed off Sasuke

 **Song lyric or demon talking**

"HEY GUYS GET OVER HERE"Sasuke yelled,trying to get his girlfriend and a couple friends,who were named Choji,Shikamaru,Temari,Sakura(his girlfriend) and Gaara to go to a concert.

(We all know what they look like)

Upon arriving there they saw a huge arena in which they were able get to the front where the looked back and saw at least 1000 people.

"We got really lucky to get to the front,look the show is starting."Sasuke said as smoke started to rise.

Looking up on the stage they couldn't shiver at the fog jutsu being used and the tall figure that walked out with the guitar and a spooky cloak.

"And as we have the evening show,please give a round of applause for the man the myth the legend,ShiNiGaMi(sue me) Naruto Uzumaki!"

"WHAT THE FUCK"Said all of Naruto's friends,they hadn't seen him in years and here he was playing a show in konoha without warning.

And truthfully there he stood,in all his glory with 3 whisker marks on both cheeks,his hair reaching his shoulders(Dave Mustaine)his red Ibanez guitar with a strap with a kanji for 'demon fox' no orange jacket,he had a red trenchcoat and anbu styled pants.

(Raining Blood,Slayer I don't own it.)

 **Trapped in purgatory**

 **A lifeless object, alive**

They all thought back to Naruto's childhood and how he was treated like a disease

 **Awaiting reprisal**

 **Death will be their acquittance**

 **The sky is turning red**

 **Return to power draws near**

They think of how the kyuubi attack could've looked like and how Naruto could've unleashed it again.

 **Fall into me, the sky's crimson tears**

 **Abolish the rules made of stone**

 **Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past**

 **Betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above**

 **Awaiting the hour of reprisal**

 **Your time slips away**

 **Raining blood**

 **From a lacerated sky**

 **Bleeding its horror**

 **Creating my structure**

 **Now I shall reign in blood!**

"Next song" he yelled.

(Down with the Sickness,Disturbed don't own it)

 **Can you feel that?**

 **Ah, shit**

 **Ooh ah ah ah ah!**

 **Ooh ah ah ah ah!**

 **Drowning deep in my sea of loathing**

 **Broken your servant I kneel**

 **(Will you give in to me?)**

 **It seems what's left of my human side**

 **Is slowly changing in me**

 **(Will you give in to me?)**

 **Looking at my own reflection**

 **When suddenly it changes**

 **Violently it changes (oh no)**

 **There is no turning back now**

 **You've woken up the demon in me**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Get up, come on get down** **with the sickness**

 **Get up, Come on get down with the sickness**

 **Get up, Come on get down with the sickness**

 **Open up your hate, and let it flow into me**

 **Get up, come on get down with the sickness**

 **You mother get up come on get down with the sickness**

 **You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness**

 **Madness is the gift that has been given to me**

 **I can see inside you, the sickness is rising**

 **Don't try to deny what you feel**

 **(Will you give in to me?)**

 **It seems that all that was good has died**

 **And is decaying in me**

 **(Will you give in to me?)**

 **It seems you're having some trouble**

 **In dealing with these changes**

 **Living with these changes (oh no)**

 **The world is a scary place**

 **Now that you've woken up the demon in me**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Get up, Come on get down with the sickness**

 **Get up, Come on get down with the sickness**

 **Get up, Come on get down with the sickness**

 **Open up your hate, and let it flow into me**

 **Get up, Come on get down with the sickness**

 **You mother get up come on get down with the sickness**

 **You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness**

 **Madness is the gift, that has been given to me**

 **[Bridge]**

 **And when I dream**

 **And when I dream**

 **And when I dream**

 **And when I dream**

 **[Breakdown]**

 **No mommy, don't do it again**

 **Don't do it again**

 **I'll be a good boy**

 **I'll be a good boy, I promise**

 **No mommy don't hit me**

 **Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?**

 **Don't do it, you're hurting me**

 **Why did you have to be such a bitch**

 **Why don't you**

 **Why don't you just fuck off and die**

 **Why can't you just fuck off and die**

 **Why can't you just leave here and die**

 **Never stick your hand in my face again bitch**

 **FUCK YOU**

 **I don't need this shit**

 **You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore**

 **How would you like to see how it feels mommy**

 **Here it comes, get ready to die**

 **Ooh ah ah ah ah**

 **Get up, come on get down with the sickness**

 **Get up, come on get down with the sickness**

 **Get up, come on get down with the sickness**

 **Open up your hate, and let it flow into me**

 **Get up, come on get down with the sickness**

 **You mother get up**

 **Come on get down with the sickness**

 **You fucker get up**

 **Come on get down with the sickness**

 **Madness has now come over me** **.**

(After 20 songs)Naruto pov

I just got back to konoha and fuckin' rocked that shit like a how guy and a hooker on friday,too soon?

"I am sorry my friends but I cannot continue,my hands are destroying me and slowly torturing me so goodbye,but I will remain in konoha and restart me ninja career,so that means your favorite musician is even more of a **BADASS** rock on bros"As I sealed my guitar into my arm.I still heard yells from moshing I smiled a bit

Getting out of the arena, had my hands in my pocket,and was about get a hotel,I was going to talk to the hokage after morning.

Walking through konoha to see how things had changed in 5 years I saw every thing was basically the same after madara uchiha had declared war and took most of the biju from the jinjuriki.

"Wait up!"yelled someone behind me.

That someone was actually my group of friends.

I turned to see all of my old friends.

"Yo"I said as my friends did double sweatdrops

I got the shit kicked out of me in a circle gangbang style

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'YO' WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR 5 YEARS AND HERE YOU ARE PLAYING A SHOW IN KONOHA?"yelled Sasuke

"Well sorry I wanted to pursue a musical career,I needed time away from konoha well shit happened and I was gone for 5 years"

I stood up and lit and smoked a cigarette

"plus,I did some dope shit away from konoha,my own training trip you could say."I mused

I met some people,and lost a lot of close friends(whoever guesses it gets an internet cookie) and talked to a lot of people made connections,and i'm not in the mood,I just played a show some people wish they could've played so fuck off i'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the only ShInIGaMi and I could kill you all so leave me alone."I finished with some of my cold eyes.

3rd person pov

Sasuke and his group are stunned,was that actually the Naruto that they knew?

Sakura is on the verge of tears and had her lip quivering.

Choji had his eyes wide open but said nothing.

Shikamaru looked more interested than normal but was still normal.

Temari had dropped her fan.

Gaara had his sand float around him almost depressingly

Back with Naruto

"Oi Baa-chan i'm back"

Poll

Hinata

Ino

Shion

Mei,will be in the harem

Fem itachi

tsunade,PLZ DON'T DO THIS

Tsunami

Vampire chick

YA THERE IT IS NARUTO IS A STRICT HETEROSEXUAL NO YAOI UNLESS IT IS IRUKAKA IF YALL WANT THAT VOTE


End file.
